Loyalität
by Salieri
Summary: Yaoi Haku/Zabuza! Als Haku in Gefahr gerät, muss Zabuza sich entscheiden, ob er ihn retten will oder nicht. Und er muss sich über seine Gefühle klar werden.
1. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1.

Wir waren einmal mehr auf dem Weg zu einem anderen Dorf, auf der Suche nach einer neuen Bleibe. Unsere wenigen Habseligkeiten trugen wir am Leib. Stumm lief er vor mir her und suchte den Weg aus, wahllos, in der Hoffnung wieder ein Ninja-Dorf und einen guten Kämpfer zu finden. 

Als Meister Zabuza den Kopf hob und plötzlich ganz still stand, ahnte ich bereits, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ich wollte ihn fragen, was los war, aber mein Körper erstarrte, damit er lauschen konnte. Schließlich hatte er seine Suche beendet und drehte den Kopf. „Meister?", fragte ich leise. 

„Etwa 15, wahrscheinlich sehr starke Ninja.", sagte er ruhig. Ich sah seine Hände zittern. Vor Kampfeslust. Ich selbst fühlte nichts. Weder Furcht noch den Willen zu kämpfen. Nur die dumpfe Entschlossenheit, Meister Zabuza auf keinen Fall allein zu lassen. 

Und dann brachen sie aus dem Gebüsch hervor. 

Ohne Vorwarnung stürzten sie sich auf den Meister, vermutlich hatten sie seine Macht gespürt. Die weniger Starken griffen derweil mich an, aber die hatten mich gewaltig unterschätzt. Ein heftiger Kampf entbrannte. 

Die meisten unserer Gegner waren nicht wirklich stark genug, um uns gefährlich zu werden. Aber drei oder vier hatten wirklich beeindruckende Fähigkeiten und das verstärkte sich noch durch ihre zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit. 

Wir hatten bereits die meisten von ihnen ausgeschaltet, da wandte einer der übrig gebliebenen plötzlich eine seltsame Feuer-Technik an. Auf einmal war es als würde der Boden brennen. Meister Zabuza war nur für einen Moment abgelenkt, aber das wurde ihm beinah zum Verhängnis. Einer der anderen hatte nur auf diesen Moment gewartet, er riss den Arm hoch und warf etwas. Zabuza bemerkte es nicht. 

„ZABUZA!!!!", brüllte ich wie von Sinnen. Eiskalte Angst griff nach meinem Herzen und ich reagierte ganz instinktiv... Ich stellte mich vor ihn. 

Und dann machte es ein paar mal „ZACK" und mit diesem widerlichen Laut bohrten sich die Wurfsterne in meine Brust, dichtauf nebeneinander. Ich war in diesem Moment seltsamerweise ganz klar. Bumm-Bumm-Bumm, klopfte mein Herz gegen meine Rippen. Die metallenen Wurfgeschosse steckten tief in meinem Fleisch. Ein stechender Schmerz ging von ihnen aus, und dann verschluckte ich mich, hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken, und rote, dickflüssige Flüssigkeit tropfte aus meinem Mund. Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren. 

„Haku?!", hörte ich Zabuza hinter mir sagen, und dann kippte ich haltlos nach hinten. Die Welt drehte sich, dann spürte ich das weiche Gras unter mir und sah verschwommen den Himmel und dann sein Gesicht. „HAKU!?!", schrie er und seine Stimme dröhnte in meinen Ohren. Ich versuchte, etwas zu sagen, aber meine Stimme versagte mir den Dienst, meine Augen fielen zu und ich stürzte mit Volltempo in das schwarze Loch. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2. 

Als ich erwachte, fand ich mich in einem fremden Zimmer. Allein. Ich fühlte mich furchtbar schwach, und als ich an mir runter sah, merkte ich dass dicke Verbände um meine Brust gewickelt waren. Mir fiel wieder ein, was geschehen war, aber ich machte mir keine Sorgen. Meister Zabuza hatte die Ninjas also besiegt. Ich wusste es, weil ich es gespürt hätte, wäre er gestorben. 

Unter stechenden Schmerzen setzte ich mich im Bett auf. Ich wusste nicht wie tief die Wunden waren, nur dass sie höllisch schmerzten. Trotzdem schwang ich meine Beine aus dem Bett und schlug die Decke zurück. Ich trug nur noch ein paar frische Shorts. Langsam wurde ich etwas neugierig, fragte mich, wer mich wohl hergebracht und meine Wunden versorgt hatte. 

Ich stand auf und brauchte eine schiere Ewigkeit dazu. Dieses Tempo mit dem ich mich vorwärts bewegte war unglaublich nervtötend. Einen Moment lang überlegte ich, ob es besser wäre, mir etwas anzuziehen, aber wahrscheinlich würde ich dafür Jahre brauchen, also schleppte ich mich zur Tür und verließ den Raum. 

Offensichtlich befand ich mich in einer Herberge, überall im Gang links und rechts waren Türen, vermutlich zu Gästezimmern. Langsam ließ der Schmerz in meiner Brust nach und sank auf ein erträgliches Maß herab. 

Ich kämpfte mich die Treppe runter, diesmal weniger langsam und nur etwas umständlich. Und als ich in das großräumige Esszimmer kam, sah ich Meister Zabuza. Er saß am Tisch über einer Karte. Suchte vermutlich den Weg für uns heraus. Er hatte mich schon längst bemerkt als er den Kopf hob und meine Anwesenheit mit einem Kopfnicken zur Kenntnis nahm. Ich taxierte ihn mit einem kurzen Blick, stellte sicher, dass er nicht verletzt war. Er hatte nur ein paar wenige Schnitte und Kratzer am Körper. Die würden heilen. 

Mir ging es da schon ganz anders. Die Wunden schmerzten, wenn auch nicht so sehr wie beim aufstehen, jeder Schritt war eine Qual. Natürlich wollte ich ihm das nicht zeigen. Ich bin stark, und ich hasse nichts mehr als wenn ich vor ihm Schwäche zeige. 

„Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?", fragte ich ihn. 

„Knapp zwei Tage.", war seine schlichte Antwort. Ich nickte und arbeitete mich vor zum Tisch, um mich zu ihm zu setzen. Genau in dem Moment durchfuhr mich ein stechender Schmerz und ich konnte mich gerade noch an der Tischplatte abstützen. 

Stumm sah Zabuza zu, wie ich mich an die Tischplatte klammerte und gegen die Schmerzen kämpfte. Mein Körper zitterte, ich hatte mir wohl doch zu viel zugemutet. Ein Stöhnen entwich mir und plötzlich legten sich Arme auf meine Schultern. Im ersten Moment erschrak ich, dachte schon, er sei es. 

Dann sagte eine warme Stimme: „Aber Kind! Du darfst doch noch nicht aufstehen!" Ich drehte den Kopf und sah einem älteren Herren ins Gesicht, der mich freundlich anlächelte. 

„Wer sind sie?" 

Ehe der Mann antworten konnte, sagte Zabuza rau: „Dein Arzt. Hör auf ihn." 

Ahh, langsam verstand ich auch wieso wir hier waren. Dieser Mann war Arzt und hatte sich um mich gekümmert. Der Mann half mir hoch und sagte: „Oh je, das hatte ich befürchtet! Eine der Wunden ist wieder aufgegangen!" Ich schaute an mir runter und sah, dass sich ein Blutfleck auf dem Verband gebildet hatte. 

Widerstandslos ließ ich mich von dem Arzt nach oben bringen. Aber ich fühlte mich furchtbar. Zabuza war kein Mensch der gerne lange an einem Ort verweilte. Auf meine Genesung zu warten musste furchtbar für ihn sein. Und ein unsicherer Teil von mir fürchtete, er könnte ohne mich losziehen. Was sollte ich denn machen, ohne ihn? Aber mir blieb sowieso nichts anderes als ihm zu vertrauen. 

Also ließ ich mich ins Bett verfrachten und den Arzt meine Wunde neu verbinden. Er verordnete mir Schlaf, und genau das tat ich auch, in der Hoffnung, schon bald zu genesen. 

Zwei endlose Tage musste ich im Bett verbringen, nur schlafen und essen und warten. Der nette Arzt kümmerte sich um mich, Meister Zabuza ließ sich nie blicken, blieb aber im Haus. Am zweiten Tag stand er dann plötzlich in meinem Zimmer. Es wunderte mich und überrascht schaute ich ihn an. Er blieb stumm, schaute mich nur mit seinen durchdringenden Augen an. Eine unausgesprochene Frage stand im Raum. 

Ich lächelte. „Ich werde bald wieder auf den Beinen sein, dann können wir weiter, Zabuza-sama." 

Er nickte abgehackt und plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er eigentlich wegen etwas anderem gekommen war. Ich richtete mich mühsam im Bett auf, jetzt hatte ich keine Schmerzen mehr, fühlte mich nur noch etwas schwach. 

Erstaunt beobachtete ich, wie er zu mir ans Bett kam. Er schwieg noch immer, aber seine Augen hielten mich fest, wie schon so oft. Schließlich meinte er: „Ich gehe ein wenig trainieren." Ich nickte stumm. Und dann... 

Er streckte die Hand aus und nur wenige Zentimeter vor meinem Gesicht verharrte sie. Schließlich ließ er sie wieder sinken und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer. Überrascht saß ich in meinem Bett und grübelte, was das gewesen war. Hatte er mich berühren wollen? Wieso? Da ich darauf keine Antwort fand, ließ ich mich wieder zurück sinken und versuchte, noch etwas zu schlafen. 

Ich war gerade fast eingedöst, da riss mich das Geräusch von splitterndem Glas aus dem Schlaf. Und dann waren sich bereits da, Schatten, die lautlos über mich herfielen, mich packten, auf den Bauch drehten und fesselten, und ich konnte in meinem Zustand nichts tun. „Meister Zabuza!!", brüllte ich, bis sie mich knebelten. Durch meinen heftigen Widerstand wurde mir schwindlig, ich hatte keine Chance, meine Kräfte gegen sie einzusetzen. Schließlich spürte ich einen dumpfen Schmerz im Genick und verlor einmal mehr das Bewusstsein. 

***

Und? Soll ich weiterschreiben? R&R!


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3: 

Schon meterweit vom Haus weg merkte Zabuza, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Tür des Hauses stand weit offen. Die Luft roch nach Blut. _Haku!_, schoss es ihm sofort durch den Kopf und er rannte los, auf einen Angriff jederzeit vorbereitet. 

Im Haus gleich an der Tür lag der Arzt. Tot. Ein Kunai steckte in seinem Oberkörper. Zabuza kniete nieder und riss es arglos aus dem toten Körper. Er erkannte das Zeichen darauf, und seine Vermutung bestätigte sich. Ninja von dem Clan, von dem sie vor 4 Tagen angegriffen worden waren. 

Zabuza ließ den Kunai fallen und hastete nach oben, riss die Tür zu Haku's Zimmer auf – und seine schlimmsten Ahnungen bestätigten sich. Das Bett war leer. „Scheiße!", stieß er hervor und stürmte in das Zimmer. 

Sein Blick huschte über die Blutspritzer auf dem Laken über Haku's unberührte Sachen bis hin zur Wand, wo in blutroten Lettern das Wort geschrieben stand: AUSGLEICH! Darunter hing ein Zettel, an die Wand geheftet mit einem weiteren Kunai. Zabuza riss den Zettel ab und las: 

_Wir haben die junge Ninja._

_Willst du sie lebend wieder sehen, dann ergib dich und komm zum Tsukigakure Dorf._

_Sonst schicken wir dir ihren Kopf. _

Wütend presste er die Zähne zusammen. Die hatten Haku also gekidnappt. Vermutlich war er längst tot. Andererseits... sie hatten ihn offensichtlich für ein Mädchen gehalten. So wie Zabuza die Typen einschätzte, hatte Haku dadurch die Chance, eine Weile zu überleben. Genau so lange bis sie es feststellen würden.

Es war sowieso eine idiotische Idee, dort hinzugehen. Was kümmerte ihn dieser dumme Junge? Er war ein Einzelkämpfer, er brauchte nichts und niemand. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Sachen des Jungen und blieb auf der Maske hängen. 

Er zerfetzte mit einem wütenden Schrei das Papier und rannte dann wie der Blitz aus dem Haus. 

Ich saß auf dem Boden, als ich wieder erwachte. Mein Körper schmerzte, nicht nur an der Brust wo ich vor einigen Tagen getroffen worden war, sondern überall. Sie mussten mich getreten und geschlagen haben. Ich wollte meinen Körper auf Verletzungen abtasten, aber ich merkte, dass meine Handgelenke festgebunden waren, sodass meine Arme links und rechts von mir gestreckt waren. Scheiße. 

Aber am meisten störte mich die Schlinge um meinen Hals, die ich bemerkte als ich den Kopf hob. Sie war eng gebunden, gerade eng genug um mich immer an sie zu erinnern aber mir nicht die Luft zum atmen zu nehmen. Es weckte längst vergessen geglaubte Erinnerungen an eine Zeit in Gefangenschaft, in der man mir auch eine Kette um den Hals befestigt hatte. Damals hatte Meister Zabuza mich gerettet. Diesmal würde das anders sein. 

Ich saß in trüber Dunkelheit, hinter mir die harte Wand an die ich gefesselt war. Ich vermutete, dass ich irgendwo mitten im Dorf der Ninjas war die uns angegriffen hatten. Aber zur Zeit war keiner mit mir im Raum. 

In meinem Kopf arbeitete es. Ich kannte viele Befreiungstechniken, aber sie hatten mich klug festgemacht. Meine Hände waren nicht zusammengebunden, daher bestand so gut wie keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Und was sollte ich jetzt tun? Darauf warten dass Meister Zabuza mich rettete? Die Chancen standen schlecht. Er hatte immer von mir erwartet, dass ich mir selbst half. Ich saß ganz schön in der Scheiße! 

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und ein Ninja mit einem Tuch vor dem Mund kam rein. „Ah, du bist wach.", stellte er mit einem Kopfnicken fest. Sein stechender Blick ruhte auf mir. 

Auf einmal fühlte ich mich sehr unsicher ohne meine „fiese Maske", wie Meister Zabuza sie mal genannt hatte. Etwas am Blick des fremden Ninja machte mich nervös. Er kniete bei mir nieder und grinste. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum ein junges Mädchen wie du sein Leben einem Typen wie Zabuza opfert." Jetzt begriff ich, warum ich noch am Leben war. Sie hielten mich für ein Mädchen.

Er umfasste mein Kinn und zog meinen Kopf hoch. „Du bist viel zu hübsch für einen wie ihn. Ich hätte dich auch gerne." Und dann drückte er seinen Mund auf meinen. Ich stieß schmerzhaft mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Wand, als ich zurückweichen wollte, aber er folgte der Bewegung. Und dann wanderte seine Zunge in meinem Mund. Ich würgte. 

Aber es war auch eine Chance. Nichts war ablenkender als Körperkontakt. Sie hatten meine Hände festgebunden, nicht aber meine Füße. Das war ein Fehler. Mit aller Macht rammte ich ihm das Knie zwischen die Beine und als er nach hinten fiel, setzte ich ihm noch einen Fußtritt ins Gesicht. 

„Du bist wirklich ein Dummkopf! Meister Zabuza und ich hätten hunderte von euch Idioten besiegen können!!! _Kunst der flackernden Feuerkugel!!_" Und dann brannte mein Körper. Natürlich brannte ich nicht wirklich aber das Feuer war echt, und es griff auf die Stricke über. Es kostete mich unglaublich viel Kraft, aber schließlich fühlte ich, dass die Stricke um meine Handgelenke sich lösen. Das Feuer verbrannte an diesen Stellen meine Haut, aber das war mir egal. __

Der Idiot kam gerade wieder hoch und zischte: „Das wirst du bereuen, du kleine Schlampe!" 

Ich nutzte den Moment, um meinen rechten Arm loszureißen, was durch die brennenden Stricke wesentlich einfacher war, und rammte ihm die Faust ins Gesicht. Eines Ninja's eigentlich nicht würdig, ich weiß, aber in dem Moment waren mir alle Mittel recht. Ich griff nach seinem Kunai und schnitt damit hastig den Strick um meine andere Hand und meinen Hals durch. 

Und ich verlor keine Zeit mehr, sondern sprang auf, stieß die Tür auf und rannte nach draußen. Die Ninjagruppe war natürlich schnell alarmiert, aber jetzt wo ich frei war, waren die Typen kein Problem mehr. 

„_Technik des Kristalleisspiegel Dämons!_" Ich versteckte mich hinter einem der Spiegel und dann ging es los. Ich spielte mit ihnen und sie hatten keine Chance, mich zu fangen. Ich hatte einen Großteil schon besiegt, da durchschaute einer von ihnen den Trick. Er schlich sich von hinten an und als sich seine Anwesenheit bemerkte, war es zu spät. Ich fuhr noch herum, aber er hatte sein Wurfmesser bereits geworfen und in dem Moment, da es mich am Arm traf und eine tiefe Wunde hineinriss, zerbrachen die Kristalleisspiegel in tausend Stücke. 

Mein Fluchtversuch war gescheitert. 

Sie brachten mich wieder zurück in das Gefängnis, fesselten mich an die Wand und sorgten dafür, dass diesmal auch meine Füße festgemacht waren. Aber eigentlich wäre das nicht nötig gewesen. Die Wunde an meinem Arm reichte als Handicap völlig aus. Sie hatten sie nicht verbunden, obwohl sie heftig blutete. 

Eine Ewigkeit hatten sie mich da so sitzen lassen, dann kam der Typ wieder, den ich bei meinem Fluchtversuch niedergeschlagen hatte. Er grinste mich böse an. „Du kleines Miststück, du wirst es bereuen, mich angegriffen zu haben." 

Ich knurrte: „Ich bin ein Junge." 

Er stockte einen Moment, überspielte seine Verwunderung aber relativ rasch. „Scheißegal!" 

Und dann klatschte es und mein Kopf flog zur Seite und knallte gegen die Wand. Das Blut lief mir übers Kinn. Er packte seinen Kunai und riss ihn hoch. Und dann, mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit, ritzte er mir die Haut auf. An den Armen, im Gesicht, an den Beinen, auf der Brust, überall. Schneller als ich seine Bewegungen ausmachen konnte, zog er Schnitte in meinen Körper und ich schrie. Dann hielt er inne. Ich blutete am ganzen Körper. Die Wunden waren nicht tief oder gefährlich, nur schmerzhaft. Echte Ninjakunst eben. 

„Ich werde dich leiden lassen!" Und dann rammte er mir den Kunai in den Bauch. Ich brüllte vor Schmerz. Als Ninja kannte ich den menschlichen Körper gut genug um zu wissen, dass der Stich nicht sofort tödlich war, sondern dass ich ohne Versorgung in den nächsten Tagen qualvoll verbluten würde. 

Ich schaute ihn furchtlos an. So würde ich also sterben. Es gab nur eins, das ich bedauerte: dass ich mich nicht von Zabuza hatte verabschieden können. Vermutlich würden sie ihm meinen Kopf schicken. Ob mein Tod ihm wohl etwas ausmachen würde? 

Der fiese Ninja packte den Griff es Kunai, der immer noch in meinem Leib steckte, und dann... 

...sprang mit einem Knall die Tür auf. Grelles Licht blendete mich und dann wurde der Kerl von etwas getroffen und gegen die Wand geknallt. Der Kampf ging so schnell vonstatten, dass ich kaum etwas davon mitbekam. Es endete damit, dass er leblos in der Ecke landete. Die Tür wurde zugeknallt und von innen verriegelt, und dann stellte die Person sich vor mich. 

Mein Herz setzte aus. „Zabuza-sama...", flüsterte ich. Er starrte auf mich herab, seelenruhig. Ich war zutiefst überrascht und entsetzt. Meister Zabuza war tatsächlich gekommen. Aber wieso? 

Er kniete schließlich bei mir nieder und mit flinken Bewegungen waren die Stricke durchtrennt. Ich sackte zusammen und presste die Hand auf meine Wunde. Er legte eine Hand unter mein Kinn und zog meinen Kopf in die Höhe um den blauen Fleck auf meiner Wange und die blutigen Schnitte  näher zu betrachten. „Du siehst nicht gut aus. Wir müssen hier weg." Plötzlich tropfte etwas von meinem Kinn auf den Boden, wieder und wieder, ich konnte es nicht stoppen. Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Haku... weinst du?!", fragte er entsetzt. 

Und dann fiel ich ihm einfach entgegen. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Er war doch gekommen, er hatte mich, sein Werkzeug, seinen Schützling, gerettet. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich hochgehoben wurde, dann lehnte ich meinen Kopf an seine Brust und fiel in einen leichten, traumlosen Schlaf. 


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4: 

„Haku? Wach auf." Die ungewohnt sanfte Stimme holte mich langsam aus dem Schlaf. Ich öffnete die Augen und schaute in Zabuza's düsteres Gesicht. 

„M-Meister?", murmelte ich. Ich konnte noch immer kaum glauben, dass er tatsächlich gekommen war. Ich sah mich um, merkte dass ich im Gras lag. Es war kühl, der Sommer war längst vorbei. Aber das merkte ich nur am Rande, das war mir zu dem Zeitpunkt ziemlich egal. „Wo sind wir?" 

Unwirsch antwortete er: „Na wo schon? Irgendwo auf dem Land. Wir können hier nirgends mehr übernachten, sie haben den Arzt getötet und man wird es uns anlasten. Wir müssen machen, dass wir hier wegkommen. Aber nicht mehr heute. Du siehst nicht gut aus." 

Ich schaute ihn fragend an und folgte seinem düsteren Blick hin zu meinem Bauch, in dem noch immer der Kunai steckte. Scheiße. Er schaute mich ernst an und riss ein Stück Stoff aus seinem Anzug. Bisher hatte er den Kunai nicht rausgezogen um den Blutverlust zu minimieren, aber jetzt hatten wir Zeit und ich ahnte, was mir bevorstand. 

Er packte den Griff und sah mir in die Augen. Ich nickte stumm, wappnete mich gegen den Schmerz, und dann riss er ihn raus. Ich presste die Zähne zusammen um nicht zu schreien. Er warf den Kunai achtlos weg und presste den Stoff auf die Wunde. Geübt wickelte er den Stoff um meinem Körper und hatte sein Werk schließlich beendet. Aber ich machte mir keine Illusionen. Er war kein Arzt und der Stich war geschickt geführt worden. Ob mir dieser semi-professionell gemachte Verband wirklich helfen würde, war fraglich. Aber das war mir ganz egal. Ich war wieder bei Meister Zabuza, das allein zählte. 

Nachdem der Schmerz verebbt war, murmelte ich: „Und wohin gehen wir jetzt?" 

„Es wird bald dunkel. Ich glaube nicht dass du in deinem Zustand weit kommst. Vorläufig bleiben wir in der Gegend. Aber wir sollten uns was zum unterstellen suchen. Nicht weit weg hinter den Hügeln habe ich eine kleine Hütte gesehen. Da könnten wir heute Nacht bleiben. Kannst du aufstehen?" Ich war erstaunt. Er war erstaunlich redselig. Normalerweise konnte ich mich glücklich schätzen, wenn ich ein „Komm endlich!" von ihm erhaschte. 

„Klar.", antwortete ich und versuchte, mich aufzurichten. Es tat weh, aber es ging. Wortlos beobachtete er mich, mit seinen ausdrucksvollen, dunklen Augen. Dann stand er ebenfalls auf, verwischte unsere Spuren, und ich schleppte mich neben ihm vor bis zu der Hütte von der er gesprochen hatte. 

Es war dunkel und schmutzig darin, unter unserer Würde. Ich wünschte, ich wäre nicht so eine Last für ihn. Ohne mich hätte er längst diesen Ort verlassen, und woanders eine neue Bleibe finden können. Er verdiente es nicht, hier übernachten zu müssen. 

Plump ließ ich mich auf den Boden sinken und Zabuza setzte sich ebenfalls. Er befahl mir, mich nicht zu sehr zu bewegen, wegen meiner Wunde. Stille kehrte ein in der kleinen, dreckigen Hütte und ich versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, zu schlafen, nicht zu frieren. 

Ich war gefangen zwischen Schlaf und Wachen, als ich seine Stimme hörte: „Frierst du, Haku?" Ich war unfähig, zu antworten. Tatsächlich zitterte mein Körper, nur bedeckt von dem kurzen, schwarzen Kimono, aber ich war es gewohnt, zu frieren. 

Auf einmal spürte ich, wie ich in die Höhe gezogen wurde, und im nächsten Moment fand ich mich in seinen Armen. Ich wollte fragen, was hier los war, aber meine Stimme versagte mir den Dienst. Irgendwas stimmte mit meinem Körper nicht, ich wurde immer schwächer. 

„Gift.", murmelte er, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen. „Der Kunai war vergiftet." 

Das war es also. Ich konnte mich nicht mal fürchten. Vor dem Tod hatte ich keine Angst. Ich drückte meinen zitternden Körper näher an seinen, suchte und fand bei ihm Wärme. Als ich schließlich meine Stimme wiederfand, fragte ich schlicht: „Wie lange?" 

„Nicht sehr lange, wenn du nicht anfängst zu kämpfen.", antwortete er. Ich fragte mich längst nicht mehr, woher er das wusste. Er hatte recht. Ich kämpfte nicht dagegen an, obwohl ich selbst nicht begriff, warum. Aber wozu brauchte er auch einen verwundeten Ninja, nein schlimmer, ein verwundetes Kind? Ich war ihm nur eine Last, vielleicht war es wirklich besser so. 

„Wage es nicht, mich jetzt zu verlassen!", zischte er plötzlich. Manchmal war die Art, mit der er mich so leicht durchschaute, mir richtig unheimlich. „Du hast deine Aufgabe noch nicht erfüllt! Du wolltest doch mein Werkzeug sein, meine Waffe gegen die, die mich verraten haben!" 

Ja, das war richtig. Ich war sein Werkzeug, und ich hatte nicht das Recht, ihm wegzusterben. Aber was sollte er mit einem nutzlosen Shinobi wie mir noch anfangen? Selbst wenn ich das Fieber überlebte, die Wunde an meinem Arm sah schlecht aus und würde mich für eine ganze Zeit lang handlungsunfähig machen. Ich wäre ihm nur ein Klotz am Bein. Eine Last. 

„Zabuza-san... es tut mir leid." Ich schloss die Augen, um mich etwas auszuruhen. Mir war kalt. Und ich fühlte mich so schwach. 

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich mich ausruhte. Irgendwann sagte er: „Kämpfe endlich, Haku." 

„Ich kann nicht..", flüsterte ich. Ich fand die Kraft einfach nicht. Ich spürte, wie ich immer schwächer wurde und plötzlich begriff ich, was er gemeint hatte. Mir blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ich hustete und zu meiner Überraschung lief etwas aus meinem Mund. Blut, wahrscheinlich. „Zabuza-san..." Er nahm meine Hand in seine. 

„Haku!", sagte er, etwas zu laut. Meine Augen fielen immer wieder zu, ich hatte kaum die Kraft, sie offenzuhalten. Ich fühlte mich, als drohte ich in einen Abgrund zu stürzen, in ein schwarzes Loch. Meine schwachen Versuche, mich am Leben festzuhalten, nützten nichts. Immer näher kam ich der Dunkelheit. Zabuza drückte mich an sich. „Haku! HAKU!!! Wenn du jetzt stirbst, dann kannst du sie nicht rächen!" 

Mutter. 

Er hatte so recht. Aber... es ging einfach nicht. Immer schneller stürzte ich auf das schwarze Loch zu, die Sicht verschwamm vor meinen Augen. „Zabuza-san..", meine eigene Stimme klang so fremd und schwach. „Ich... ich.... liebe Sie." Ich musste es ihm einfach sagen. Er war mir der wichtigste Mensch auf der Welt. Wenn ich wirklich jetzt in seinen Armen sterben sollte, dann wäre ich glücklich. 

„Haku. Du warst... mir eine große Hilfe. Ich bin froh, dich mitgenommen zu haben. Ich... wünschte, ich könnte dir folgen, dort wo du hingehst." Ich konnte es nicht erkennen... weinte er um mich? Und ich sah, wie er sich zu mir runter beugte, und mich küsste. Endlich konnte ich meine Augen schließen, mir war, als habe ich meinen Frieden mit der Welt gemacht. Etwas lief über meine Wange. Tränen? Dann war das Gefühl auf meinen Lippen fort und ich hörte ihn wie durch Watte sagen: „Du weinst schon wieder, Haku." 

Und dann verlor ich meinen Halt, und stürzte ab, verlor mich in der Dunkelheit. Meine letzte Erinnerung an diese Welt ist seine Stimme: „Ich liebe dich auch, Haku." 

_Draußen, außerhalb der kleinen Hütte, in der Zabuza mit dem leblosen Körper saß, fing es an zu schneien. Haku hatte den Schnee immer geliebt. Es war, als würde der Himmel mit ihm weinen. _

__

_Sayounara, Zabuza-san. _

OWARI. 


End file.
